OS Sous les cerisier je t'ai aimé
by Sinkha
Summary: En une semaine elle l'a rencontré, aimé, détesté et de nouveaux aimé... Le tout sous les cerisier OS


Voilà un fic inspiré par le récit du voyage au japon de mon ami qui m'a parlé des host boy j'espère que vous allez aimé! Le tout a été tapé en 2 jours pendant mon travail…Et oui la vie de réceptionniste d'hôtel est un peu…plate 

BONNE LECTURE

**-Sous le cerisier je t'ai aimé-** -Je suis désolé…Je n'ai pas le temps pour une petite amie… 

Ses paroles se répétait dans sa tête tel un refrain lugubre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été rejeté. Certes cette pensé semblait narcissique mais c'était la première fois qu'elle vivait cela. Sans s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avait conduit au parc qu'elle aimait tant. Elle choisit un cerisier bien garnit et s'assit a son pied. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et y appuya son front. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, seule preuve que son cœur avait été meurtris pas la réponse de Kirima. Elle pleura toute les larmes qu'elle pouvait déversé. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément quand tout à coup elle sentis quelqu'un devant elle. Elle releva la tête, tassa l'un de ses longues mèches brun doré qui barrait sa vision et rencontra deux yeux d'une couleur étrange. Un jeune homme était agenouillé devant elle a la fixé intensément. Elle le fixa aussi, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses yeux ambré. Il se leva et lui tendis la main pour l'aider a se relever à son tour. Elle le regarda toujours, sans parler. Au fait aucun des deux ne parler, ils ne faisait que se fixer intensément. Le jeune homme rompis enfin le silence.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul aussi tard au parc.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était maintenant tombé et elle se maudit

-Mon frère va m'assassiner!

Le jeune homme sourit

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir comment s'appelle la jolie fille qui pleurait au pied du cerisier?

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et bénit la noirceur qui cachait le rose qui lui montait au joue

-Sakura…Je m'appelle Sakura…et toi? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici

-Fleur de cerisier…Ton nom de conviens parfaitement! Je m'appelle Syaoran…Je suis ici par obligation on peut dire…Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire…J'habite tout près

-J'insiste, les fleurs de cerisier sont une proie idéale pour certain d'entre nous.

Il tendis son bras, tel un gentleman, et Sakura l'accepta. Elle fut heureuse de constater que Syaoran avait la conversation facile et qu'il lui avait permis d'oublier son chagrin au sujet de Kirima.

-On y est…Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné…Et surtout de m'avoir fait oublier ma peine…

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleurais…Tu es trop jolie pour être triste

Sakura sourit et baissa ses yeux vers le sol

-J'ai juste un chagrin d'amour…Merci encore Syaoran

Le jeune homme remonta le visage de la jeune fille et plongea ses yeux ambre dans ses yeux vert.

-Sa m'a fait plaisir, Sakura

Il s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser mais malheureusement la jeune fille fut tiré à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre ses lèvres.

-Toi le morveux, tu ne tournes plus autour de ma sœur sinon je vais m'arranger pour que tu n'es jamais de progéniture! Toi Sakura tu ne l'approche pas…Je ne le connais pas mais je le déteste déjà

-TOYA! Tu dis sa de tout les garçons à qui je parle! Tu n'es qu'un idiot…Syaoran m'a ramené pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas d'ennuis

-Pff! Ils disent tous sa les gamins! Mais la vrai source d'ennuis c'est eux! Je connais tout les trucs, j'ai quand même 5ans de plus que toi! T'as compris morveux! Je connais tout les trucs.

Syaoran se contenta de fixer le frère de Sakura avant que celui-ci ne lui referme la porte au nez.

Le lendemain Sakura, contrairement à son habitude, se leva très tôt . Elle voulait voir Tomoyo avait le début des cours pour lui raconter sa rencontre fortuite. En chemin elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme. Il l'avait certes troublé mais il avait aussi effacé son chagrin. Elle sourit et se mit a courir vers son université. Elle pensait tellement à hier qu'elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle jura alors qu'elle se retrouva les fesses par terre.

-Une jolie demoiselle ne doit pas jurer! Ta mère ne t'a jamais apprise sa?

Sakura sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son sauveur

-Désolé Syaoran…Je ne t'avais pas vue

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se voit en moins de 24h…Que pense tu de sa?

- Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?

Il sourit en voyant la lueur malicieuse de Sakura.

-Moi je trouve que je suis chanceux…Ou vas-tu?

-A mes cours…En fait…Je vais rejoindre une de mes amis avant mes cours…

-Tu as des choses à lui raconter

Il sourit de toute ses dents en voyant l'embarras dans lequel il avait plongé la jeune fille.

-Tu vas lui raconter qu'un beau chevalier t'a sauvé de ta tristesse solitaire et t'a ramener a ton château en se battant contre les innombrables démons

- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi?

Il sourit de nouveau, heureux de voir que la demoiselle avait un sens de la répartie très bien aiguiser.

-À quelle heure dîne tu?

- Je termine les cours à 12h30…Pourquoi?

-Tu vas à quel université?

-Toudai…Pourquoi me poses tu c'est question?

- Je serais devant l'école à 12h45, je t'invite à dîner…Aurevoir Sakura, à tout à l'heure

Sakura le regarda s'en aller avant de réagir

-Woé! Attend! Syaoran!

Elle se remit à courir vers l'université, le cœur léger. Elle fut heureuse de voir Tomoyo immédiatement après avoir franchit les immenses porte de fer. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant

-Ah ce que je vois Kirima a répondu à tes sentiments

-Heu…Non…

Tomoyo la regarda, ne comprenant rien à sa joie

Sakura se mit a raconter son étrange rencontre avec Syaoran et comment elle avait oublier son chagrin et qu'il l'avait inviter a dîner. Tomoyo ne put s'empêcher de partager sa joie, après avoir affirmé qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire une tenu pour l'occasion.

-Oh fait Sakura ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine?

-Oui…Pourquoi?

-Nous allons louer les services d'un host boys (joli garçon payé pour passer du temps avec des filles, c'est pas un prostitué!)

-Tomoyo…Non sil te plait!

-Allez on va rire! C'est mon cadeau en plus!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et entra à l'intérieur. Toute la matinée elle ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur l'horloge. Enfin 12h30 sonna la fin des cours, Sakura était consciente qu'elle devait encore attendre 15minutes mais elle se dirigea rapidement vers la grille de l'université. Il était là! il l'attendait à côté d'un superbe coupée sport noir. Elle le trouva très beau dans sa chemise blanche et son jeans noir. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir choisit sa robe d'été blanche brodé de pivoine rouge. Il traversa la rue quand il l'a vit arriver et attrapa son sac.

-J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose se matin

-Quoi donc?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était vraiment naïve.

-Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui

Sakura rougit et traversa la rue au côté du jeune homme. Il lui ouvrit la portière et prit place derrière le volant. Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le parc des cerisiers ou il avait rencontré Sakura.

-Ou est-ce que tu m'amène?

-Sous les cerisier

-Il y a un restaurant sous les cerisiers?

Syaoran se mit a rire, elle était vraiment un phénomène.

-On va pique niquer sous les cerisier

La bouche de Sakura fit un oh mais aucun son ne sortis, elle se retourna vers Syaoran et sourit

-Merci…

Le merci de Sakura l'atteignis jusqu'au cœur. Il était si simple et tellement sincère qu'il posa sa main sur la sienne(qui était sur sa cuisse ())

-C'est moi qui devrais te remercier Sakura

Il la lâcha et l'invita à prendre place sur la couverture. Syaoran lui présenta un bento et Sakura fut heureuse de piocher dedans

-C'est toi qui a tout fais sa?

-Non…C'est Wei, le majordome de la famille

-Un majordome…Woa!

-Ma famille est très riche et puissante…

-Oh…

-C'est ta seule réaction! d'habitude quand les filles savent que je suis riche elles se mettent a minauder tout sorte de stupidité

Malgré les mèches chocolat qui cachait ses yeux elle put y lire la tristesse

-Oh moi je n'ai pas de minauder pour dire des stupidité…Et je ne crois pas que la richesse de quelqu'un aide à tomber amoureuse de lui…Si tu ne me l'aurais pas dit j'aurais continuer a croire que tu étais un garçon normal qui à été là au bon moment pour moi et je t'apprécie pour sa…Pas pour ta richesse que je viens de découvrir…

-Tu es vraiment exceptionnel tu sais?

-Je le sais!

Sa remarque fit rire le jeune homme et Sakura en fut ravie. Ils continuèrent à manger et à bavarder pendant un bon moment. Tout à coup Syaoran se coucha et posa sa tête sur les genou de Sakura, elle ne savait pas comment réagir et se sentit rougir. Il avait fermé les yeux et Sakura en profita pour le regarder. Elle fixa ses lèvres et une foule d'image qu'elle aurait préféré taire traversa son esprit. Elle secoua la tête au même moment que Syaoran ouvrait les yeux.

-Parle moi de toi Sakura

-Hum…Je suis la plus jeune de deux enfants…Tu as pus rencontrer mon imbéciles de frère hier. J'ai perdue ma mère quand j'avais 5ans, elle est morte d'une maladie. Je vais bientôt avoir 20ans

-Bientôt! Quand?

- Samedi…Le 1er avril…Tomoyo a prévue toute une soirée avec limousine et boîte

-C'est dommage…Je travail…J'aurais aimé venir te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire…

Sakura lui sourit.

-Ce n'est pas grave…Tu en a assez fait pour moi

-Si ce n'était pas mon dernier contrat j'aurais annulé…

-Dernier contrat?

-Je fais se travail pour faire rager ma mère…mais maintenant que j'ai rencontré une jeune fille que j'aime beaucoup

Syaoran remarqua l'air triste que les yeux de Sakura avait pris

-Et je viens de passer le plus merveilleux des pique-niques avec cette jolie demoiselle.

Sakura se reconnu enfin et sourit timidement. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle se pencha doucement vers lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses longs cheveux tombant de chaque coté de son visage et créant ainsi une cascade de fil doré. Lorsqu'elle se releva Syaoran lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi au parc bien installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À contre cœur ils durent bientôt s'abandonner, Syaoran ayant un contrat et Sakura des devoirs. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle et il fut de nouveau accueillis par Toya.

-Hé le gamin! J'espère tu te souvient ce que j'ai dit hier?

-De ne pas tourner autour de ta sœur…Mais je peux bien tourner autour de ma petite amie?

La dernière remarque fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Toya, et bien sur Sakura. Il venait de dire a son frère qu'elle était sa petite amie! Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle voulait sauter dans les bras de son copain et rire de la réaction de Toya. Pendant un instant Sakura crut que Toya allait tuer son frère mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Toya retourna à l'intérieur en pestant contre le jeune homme et laissa les amoureux sous le porche. Sakura se mit a rire et fut bien vite rejoins par Syaoran

-Tu la fais taire assez rapidement mais maintenant tes jours sont compter

-Ce n'est pas grave…Ils seront merveilleux car je serais avec toi

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et avant de la lâcher il lui tendis son portable

Sakura le regarda étrangement se demandant ce qu'ils voulait. Elle se sentit idiote quand il lui demande d'inscrire son numéro pour qu'il puisse l'appeler le lendemain. Elle s'exécuta sans attendre.

-Merci beaucoup gentes demoiselle. À quelle heure termine tu demain?

-16h…Au fait…Demain nous allons tous au bar près de l'université, c'est la tradition du mercredi on peux dire, veux tu m'accompagner

-Et rencontrer tout tes amis pour qu'ils me jugent et qu'il te disent que je ne suis pas pour toi…D'accord

Sakura l'embrassa tendrement

-Syaoran, même si il me dise que tu n'ai pas pour moi je m'en fiche

Il la serra dans ses bras et murmura des mots doux au creux de son oreille jusqu'à ce que Toya intervienne de nouveau

-Sa suffit! Sakura va faire tes devoirs…Toi…tu peux partir

Sakura fit un petite signe de la main à Syaoran et entra à l'intérieur Elle monta directement à sa chambre sans parler a son frère. A contre cœur elle se mit à ses devoirs mais elle dut se ramener à l'ordre souvent car son esprit vagabondait vers Syaoran. Vers 20h30 Tomoyo l'appelle pour savoir comment c'était passé son dîner avec le jeune homme. Elle bombardait littéralement Sakura de question et devina bien vite que son amie était amoureuse.

-Tu le mérite Sakura…Après les salaud que tu as connu…J'ai bien hâte de le rencontrer ton Syaoran!

Sakura rit et dit a Tomoyo qu'il viendrait demain à leur soirée « d'étude ». La jeune fille ne put contenir sa joie.

-Je vais mettre les dernière retouche sur une robe que je t'avais commencé! Tu seras la plus belle et Syaoran ne pourra pas détacher son regard ambré de toi!

-Tomoyo…Je t'adore! Je dois retourner a mes devoirs!

-Au revoir ma chérie!

A peine eut elle raccrocher avec son amie que son portable sonna. Elle soupira et répondis sans regarder l'écran

-Tomoyo, laisse moi travailler! Tu me parleras de cette robe qui va faire craquer Syaoran plus tard!

-Tu porterais des loques que tu me ferais craquer!

-Syaoran! Je suis désolé…Je croyais que c'était Tomoyo

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais que je passe te chercher demain

-Bien sur! Je te remercie! Peux tu passer vers 20h30?

-Est-ce que je peux arriver a 20h?

-Heu…D'accord…Pourquoi?

-Je veux t'avoir pour moi toute seule pendant un moment

Sakura sourit

-Syaoran tu es gentil de m'appeler mais j'ai des devoirs a terminer

-C'est vrai ma petite copine est une érudit qui va a Toudai! J'ai longtemps cru que les cerveau était d'affreux petit bonhomme en blouse blanche le visage parsemé d'acné mais j'ai découvert une déesse

-Sa suffit Don juan…J'ai un important travail à remettre demain

-Désolé…Mais j'aime tellement ta voix que je ne veux pas te lacher…Il va falloir que tu me raccroche au nez

Sakura sourit

-Non Syaoran, je ne te raccrocherais pas au nez…

-Je le savais…On se voit demain…Passe une bonne nuit

-Toi aussi, à demain.

Sakura raccrocha et se replongea dans son devoir et finit par dormir du sommeil du juste.

La journée se passa remarquablement vite et Sakura fut heureuse de constater que Syaoran arrivait dans quelque minute et encore plus quand son frère lui a annoncé qu'il devait remplacer quelqu'un au travail. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se trouvant jolie dans la robe confectionner par sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était un kimono chinois noir raccourcis sur lequel elle avait peint des cerisier en fleur. Elle avait prit un long moment à friser ses cheveux au fer et elle avait souligner ses yeux vert de noir. L'effet sur Syaoran fut totale, il ne put prononcer aucun mots quand Sakura vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il profitèrent de la demi heure qui leur était accordé amplement et ils quittèrent pour le bar près de l'université. Quand ils arrivèrent Sakura présenta Syaoran au autres et elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. La soirée battait sont plein et Sakura était heureuse de voir que son copain s'adaptais bien. Tomoyo fit signe à Sakura qu'elle devait parler et elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes

-Sakura, il est parfait! Il semble être fou de toi!

-Je sais Tomoyo et je le connais que depuis 3jours mais je ne sais pas…On dirait que je le connais depuis toujours, je suis bien avec lui

-Lui as tu dit pour Samedi?

-Je l'ai invité mais il a un dernier contrat à remplir pour son travail…Il faisait sa pour faire rager ses parents mais il a dit qu'il arrêtais pour moi

-As tu demander qu'elle genre d'emplois il faisait?

-Non…Je m'en fiche…Je l'aime vraiment Tomoyo…

Sakura sourit à cette déclaration, oui elle l'aimait. La soirée s'acheva bien vite car plusieurs d'entre eux avait un examen le lendemain. Sakura en profitant pour annoncer qu'elle avait congé et qu'elle penserait à eux pendant qu'elle dormirait. Pour seule réponses il lui tirèrent la langue et elle rit.

-Sakura…C'est peut être tôt mais…veux tu venir chez moi?

Sakura le regarda, estomaqué. Oui c'était tôt mais elle voulait y aller. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. L'appartement de Syaoran était vaste et bien rangé et Sakura le lui fit remarqué ce qui lui valut une affreuse grimace de son amoureux. Syaoran s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Sakura fut envahi par un chaleur qu'elle connaissait très bien et tout semblait tourner autour d'elle. Ils approfondirent le baiser et sans le vouloir ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Syaoran put se détacher pendant un instant pour détailler sa compagne

-Sakura ce n'est pas trop rapide?

-Si…

Syaoran vint pour s'éloigner mais Sakura l'embrassa de nouveau. Ne répondant plus de ses actes il se mit à caresser les jambes de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à sa chemise. Elle passa sa main sur le torse musclé du jeune homme et elle fut heureuse de le sentir frémir. La robe confectionner par Tomoyo ne résista pas très vite au assaut répété de Syaoran et elle alla retrouver la chemises déjà par terre. Il embrassa le cou, les seins et le ventre de la jeune femme avant de plongé son regard ambré dans ses yeux vert émeraude

-Sakura, tu es magnifique…Tu sembles irréel

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme s'éleva dans la chambre et il fut bien vite étouffé par un de ses merveilleux baiser qu'il l'amenait dans un tourbillon de volupté. Il Sakura s'attaqua au pantalon et l'envoya valser en attrapant les boxer au passage. Syaoran avait déjà enlever le dernier rempart de la jeune femme et il la sonda une dernière fois. Elle était sur de ce qu'elle faisait. D'un coup de rein il la pénétra tandis que ses ongles labourait son dos. L'acte devint bestiale, Syaoran l'embrassa sauvagement tandis qu'elle lui mordait l'épaule. Il lui assena un dernier coup de rien et dans un même cri il goûtèrent à l'extase. Sakura s'endormit bien vite la tête sur le torse de son amant tandis qu'il caressait ses longs cheveux qui lui chatouillais le visage.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite. Sakura partageait son temps entre Syaoran, les cours et les devoirs. Tomoyo était bien sur la première à la taquiner quand elle arrivait à l'université les traits tirés quand elle savait qu'elle avait dormi chez son copain. Le samedi Sakura alla se préparer, ou plutôt se faire pomponner, chez Tomoyo. La limousine arriva vers 20h30 avec à son bord le Host boy. Il se présenta sous le nom de Keita. Il était très mignon, les cheveux long et noir et de grand yeux bleu pétillant de malice. La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Keita était loquace et il plaisait beaucoup aux filles qui était présente

-Au fait, j'ai un de mes amis qui va venir nous rejoindre plus tard, sa dérange?

-Non…Pourquoi sa nous dérangerais

-J'aime mieux demander! Il fait sont dernier contrat de host boy ce soir…Je ne comprend pas pourquoi…Il était l'un des préféré et faisait beaucoup de sous avec ses extra

Sakura, toujours aussi naïve le regarda bizarrement

-Bah tu sais…La fille est jolie et elle veux finir la soirée au lit…Donc on appelle sa un extra…Il ma dit qu'il quittais le job pour un fille.

Sakura avala de travers. Ce n'était qu'un coïncidence mais tout de même.

La soirée continua jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Keita sonne. Il s'excusa et alla à l'extérieur avant de revenir avec un jeune homme. Sakura qui était dos à l'entré ne vit que la réaction de Tomoyo ce qui la fit se retourner rapidement. Elle resta ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Syaoran était là, c'était lui le copain de Keita qui terminait son travail d'host boy et qui se faisais beaucoup d'argent avec ses extra! Sakura s'excusa et se leva avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du bar suivit de très près par Syaoran.

-Sakura!

-Ne me touche pas…

-Sakura…écoute moi…Je faisais ce job pour faire enrager mes parents…

-TES EXTRA AUSSI CEST POUR LES FAIRES ENRAGÉ!

-J'ai arrêter pour toi…Depuis longtemps

-On se connaît depuis 1semaines…

-Je t'ai vue bien avant l'autre jours…Au parc…Tout les jours je venais pour te voir et quand je t'ai vue pleurer je n'ai pas pu résister…Écoute… Demande à Keita quand j'ai pris mon dernier extra et tu vas voir que je ne te mens pas…Je t'aime Sakura…Je t'adore…Je veux passer ma vie avec toi

-Syaoran…Je ne sais plus quoi penser…Merci d'avoir gâcher mon vingtième anniversaire…

Elle le regarda tristement et retourna à l'intérieur dire a Tomoyo qu'elle partait. Keita la regarda et sourit

-C'est toi la jolie fille pour qui Syaoran abandonne tout! Woa! Il fait bien! Je comprend pourquoi il a annulé autant de contrat depuis 1mois

-1mois? Je le connais que depuis 1semaine

-Il a cessé les extra il y a 1mois après m'avoir dit qu'il avait trouvé la plus belle des fille, ensuite il a commencé a annulé pour aller se promener au parc qu'il me disait et cette semaine il n'a rien fait mise a part ce soir…et c'était pour sa cousine

Sakura sourit faiblement et retourna chez elle. Une fois emmitouflé dans ses couverture elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

1semaine passa et Tomoyo vit son ami dépérir a vue d'œil. Tout les jours Toya engueulait le morveux au téléphone alors qu'il essayait de parler à sa bien aimée. Sakura méditait tout les jours sur les paroles de Syaoran mais elle ne pouvait lui pardonner, pas maintenant. En cours ses notes laissait voir sa peine, elles chutèrent radicalement. Après un dure journée elle alla au par cet s'assit sous le cerisier habituel, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle vit Syaoran devant elle, tenant un bouquet de fleur de cerisier. Sakura sourit tristement et le regarda s'avancer

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

-Vas-y…

-Sakura…as tu réfléchie?

-Trop…

Elle rit faiblement et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme

-Syaoran…Je t'aime effroyablement et je sais que je dois te pardonner mais j'ai de la difficulté

-Si je te promet qu'à tout les jours je vais t'amener un bouquet de fleur de cerisier et de dire que je t'aime vas tu me pardonner?

-Peut-être…

Sakura sourit malicieusement

-Tu as un idée derrière la tête toi

-Hum…Non…

Syaoran se leva et prit Sakura dans ses bras

-Oh j'allais oublier!

Il sorti un écrin de sa veste et Sakura tarda à l'ouvrir

-Ce n'est pas une bague…Enfin pas encore…Je ne savais pas la taille de ton doigt

Elle ouvrit doucement l'écrin et poussa un cris de joie quand elle découvrit une chaîne d'argent et un pendentif formé de deux S d'un l'un était à l'envers pour former un cœur. En son centre nichait une petite fleure de cerisier. Sakura regarda Syaoran les yeux embué de larmes. Il pris le pendentif et l'accrocha au cou de la jeune fille et elle constata qu'il venait se déposer entre ses deux seins.

-Deux S entrelacé je sais que c'est pour nos nom mais la fleur de cerisier

Syaoran l'embrassa

-Dès que je t'ai vue sous les cerisier je t'ai aimé Sakura

Fin 


End file.
